


Status Symbol

by dressagecestor



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Empire AU, Gen, M/M, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dressagecestor/pseuds/dressagecestor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davesprite wonders about the young emperor's choice of hairstyle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Status Symbol

Curiosity, as usual, got the better of Davesprite. He reached a taloned hand up and carefully placed it on top of Tavros’ head, fingers threading through his dark hair.

Tavros looked up from the book he’d been reading, smirking. “Yes?”

“How come you cut your hair like this?” Davesprite wriggled his fingers, watching as Tavros’ hair slid through the spaces in between. “I mean, I like it. But you’re the only person I’ve seen around the palace with this kind of hair style. So I’m kind of curious.” He patted down the strands of hair he’d disturbed, smoothing them back into the single strip of hair at the top of Tavros’ head before taking his hand back. 

“Oh. Well…” Tavros’ hand came to rub at the shaved side of his head. “My father cut his hair like, this, and I think his father, did the same thing. And furthermore, I think everyone in my father’s line, has cut their hair like this, so I think it’s, um, tradition.”

“So it’s like a status symbol,” Davesprite said. He drew himself up tall enough to place both hands on Tavros’ head, running rough palms over scalp and hair like a fortune teller over a crystal ball. He heard Tavros giggling, felt him shaking under his palms and Davesprite couldn’t stop the smile that crept its way across his lips. “A status symbol that makes you very ticklish. I see.” He leaned in and pressed a small kiss to the top of Tavros’ head, his hands moving to rest upon the young emperor’s shoulders. “It’s a distinct look, I’ll give you that much,” he said. “I can pick you out of a crowd easy. Especially when that crowd is your advisors. I know exactly who to pounce on now.”

“You would, pounce on me?”

“Well, yeah. Not enough to hurt but enough to say ‘hello I’m here right behind you.’”

“Couldn’t you just, say that, though?”

Davesprite considered. “Nah. Pouncing’s more fun.” His hands traveled back up to Tavros’ head and his fingers went back to running through his mohawk, slowly and smoothly, minding his claws as they combed over the exposed skin. “How do you think Shouty would react if I pounced on him?” he asked, bemusement coloring his tone.

“Karkat would be very, very angry with you, I should think,” Tavros said. Still, Davesprite could hear the smile on his voice.

“He’s always angry though. So is it really that much of a difference?”

Another giggle from Tavros. “No, not really. Still, I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Alright, fair enough.” Davesprite said. “If the emperor himself thinks it’s a bad idea, clearly it’s the worst idea in the history of the empire. Pouncing on one of the emperor’s advisors would be like making a massive military blunder or something, right?”

“Something like that,” Tavros said. “Come on, lay down, next to me.”

Davesprite nodded. He was nothing if not obedient to his tiny master. He moved until he was wrapped around Tavros, his chin resting against Tavros’ thigh and a wing shielding him from the coming evening cold. “Better?” 

“Yes.” Tavros’ hand came to rest on Davesprite’s head, fingers smoothing back and entwining in his hair to rub gently at his scalp. “Much.”

A happy growl rumbled through Davesprite and he nuzzled at Tavros’ stomach, smiling when he heard him laugh. His head now resting comfortably in Tavros’ lap, Davesprite settled in and shut his eyes, all ears as the emperor began to read.

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless, shameless fluff written for a friend of mine. This is set in an AU we came up with together, where Tavros is an emperor and he receives Davesprite as a tribute/gift. Turns out Davesprite's sentient and the two of them bond from there. I may write more in this universe, I'm not entirely sure yet. Either way, I sincerely hope you enjoyed!


End file.
